


Only You

by arenadomatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Columbus Blue Jackets, Detroit Red Wings, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: On Zach Werenski's 21st birthday, Zach's ex-girlfriend, Odette Peters, shows up and manages to temporarily fuck everything up between him and his boyfriend, Dylan Larkin





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akempe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akempe/gifts).



> Hi everyone, I am back again but with one of my favorite ships.
> 
> This fic is based off the song Only You by Cheat Codes x Little Mix because music always inspires my writing
> 
> Gifted to akempe because she's my girl
> 
> Please be kind and give me feedback as it helps me become a better writer. I hope you all enjoy this emotional ass mess I wrote in the span of almost 5 hours

_Dancing with your silhouette in the places that we met_  
_Ooh, tryna find you in the moon_  
_Paris never feels the same, when the streets all call your name_  
_Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms_

Dylan finds himself drinking in a bar in Michigan all by himself. It’s been 19 days since he and Zach broke up and he hates how he’s torn up about it. Zach has called him a million times but he has ignored every single one of his texts. He hasn’t even gone back to their apartment yet, choosing to crash with a friend. The thought of seeing Zach again kills him. He still loves him but he doesn’t know if he can ever forgive him for what he did or forget what he did.

It was the night of Zach’s 21st birthday and they were all having a great time. Dylan, Zach, and Brad were together at a bar celebrating Zach’s first night being able to legally buy a drink. They were all having a great time until a certain person showed up and it all turned to shit.

_“Hey guys, I’ma go take a leak. I’ll be right back!” Brad informs his brother and his brother’s boyfriend._

_Brad walks towards the restrooms leaving the two lovers to themselves._

_“Babe, I’m gonna go get us another round, I’ll be back!” Dylan shouts over the music._

_Dylan walks away making his way through the throngs of people in the crowded bar. Zach is definitely buzzed and notices his ex-girlfriend Odette from the corner of his eyes. He sends her a smile and a wave and she makes her way over to him._

_“Hi Zachy,” she smiles, batting her eyelashes at him._

_“Hey Odette. What are you doing here?” he asks, completely oblivious to her trying to flirt with him._

_“Just felt like I could use a drink. Happy Birthday by the way. Are you here with anyone?” she asks, getting closer to him._

_“Thank you. I’m here with Brad and Dylan,” he replies, not thrown back by how close she is to him._

_“Larkin?” she asks curiously, hoping it isn’t._

_“Of course, who else would it be?” Zach chuckles._

_Odette looks around and sees Dylan walking towards them with a couple beers in his hand. She smirks evilly before grabbing the back of Zach’s neck and kisses him. Dylan gets closer and sees Zach and Odette kissing with Zach’s hands around her waist and her hands around his neck. He drops the beers on the floor in shock, causing them to break as they fall to the ground. The sound of glass shattering, catches Odette and Zach’s attention and Zach breaks away from the kiss._

_Odette smiles smugly and Dylan feels a wave of nausea before running out of the bar. Zach tries to go after him but by the time he got out of the bar, Dylan was gone._

_And I’ll follow right down the river_  
_Where the ocean meets the sky_  
_To you, to you_

Zach drops his phone on the bed as he hears that his call went straight to voicemail for the millionth time already.

“God, why can’t he just answer the phone and let me explain?” he groans to himself.

He buries his face in the pillow as hot tears flow down his cheeks. Dylan’s smell is still on the sheets and on the pillows. Dylan’s stuff is still all here and it makes him cry. It’s been over two weeks since he’s seen his boyfriend, if he can even still call him that, and he just wants to know if he’s still safe.

Feeling desperate, he grabs his keys and heads to the Larkin household, hoping that maybe he went back to see his parents. After a 10 minute drive, he arrives in front of the Larkin household. He makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. After a minute, Mr.s Larkin answers the door.

“Oh hi, Zach. What can I do for you tonight?” she asks, loving Zach as if he’s her own son.

“Hi, Mrs. Larkin. Is Dylan here? I’ve been trying to call him but he won’t answer” Zach asks nervously.

“No, honey. He hasn’t been here at all today honey,” she replies honestly.

“Oh well, if you see him or talk to him, can you tell him to call me please?” he asks, feeling rejected.

“Of course honey. You take care Zach. Drive safe,” she replies, before waving goodbye.

“Thank you Mrs. Larkin. Have a good night,” he smiles, weakly before making his way back to his car.

“God, please just bring Dylan back home to me,” he pleads, before driving back home.

 _Once upon a time we had it all_  
_Somewhere down the line we went and lost it_  
_One brick at a time we watched it fall_  
_I’m broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me_

After countless drinks, the bartender realizes Dylan is absolutely obliterated and calls him a cab. He has one of the workers escort him into the cab and take him back to his friend’s place. When he gets back to his friends’ place, his friend takes him to the couch.

“Is it pathetic that even though he was making out with his ex right in front of me, I still miss him and need him? Like even though I feel shitty right now because he cheated on me, I still want him here to hold me and to make me feel better,” Dylan explains, tears falling from his eyes.

“No that doesn’t make you pathetic, Dyl. You love him and you two have been conjoined at the hip since you were little kids in midget hockey together. But I do think you should at least talk to him,” his friend suggests.

“I’m afraid to talk to him! I don’t wanna hear him say he’s sorry for cheating on me! Who knows if it was just that one kiss or if he’s been seeing her for much longer? Who knows if he even still loves me if he ever even did?” Dylan sobbs, hating how much Zach hurt him.

“Just go to sleep, dude,” his friend says, before walking away.

Dylan cries himself to sleep for the 5th night in a row, hoping that this is all just a nightmare and that he can wake up and Zach will be in his arms and Odette would’ve never ruined their relationship.

 _Only you, only you_  
_And no one else can fix me, only you_  
_Only you, only you_  
_And no one else can fix me, only you, oh_  
_Only you_

The next morning Zach wakes up alone again. He makes himself breakfast and goes to watch TV alone. The apartment feels so empty and so cold without Dylan that it frightens Zach. He’s in the middle of watching the highlights from the Tigers game when he hears the front door open. He turns his head to see Dylan walking in with bloodshot eyes.

“Babe-”

“Save it, Zachary. I’m just here to pick up a few of my things and then I’m leaving again,” Dylan interrupts him coldly.

“Babe, please let me explain! She kissed me-”

“What part of I don’t wanna fucking hear it do you not understand?” Dylan shouts, as he walks into what was their shared bedroom.

“Babe, please! Just hear me out!” Zach pleads, grabbing his arm.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you dick! You cheated on me with your fucking ex-girlfriend! The same ex-girlfriend who did nothing but use you for money and fame and cheated on you! I thought you were better than this! Maybe I was just too stupid to see that you never really loved me like that!” Dylan cries out angrily, as he stuffs clothes and other items into a large duffel bag.

“Babe please! She set me up! She knew I was drunk and she kissed me first and I’m an idiot for letting her do it and for not pushing her away right away-”

“Zach, please just don’t! Do you know how hard it is to stand here and let you lie to me! So I hope you’re happy with her, but I can’t do this! I don’t wanna talk to you and I don’t wanna see you for a while! It hurts too much! You fucking broke my heart, you fucking asshole! I loved you with all my heart and I got repaid by watching you tongue-fuck Odette’s mouth!” Dylan screams, his tears starting to blur his vision.

Zach keeps his mouth shut and watches Dylan walk out of the apartment, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _Did I let go of your hand for a castle made of sand_  
_Ooh, that fell into the blue_  
_I went following the sun to be alone with everyone_  
_Ooh, looking ‘round a crowded room_

Dylan drives all the way to his parents house. He parks his car out in front and makes his way to the front door, ringing the doorbell with his duffel bag in tow.

His mother answers the door and immediately takes in the sight of her son with red eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and duffel bag hanging off his shoulder.

“Hi mom,” he croaks, his voice shot from all the crying he did on the drive from his old shared apartment with Zach.

“Oh honey!” she cries out, bringing him into a hug.

“Can I stay here for a few days?” he asks, on the verge of tears again.

“Of course honey! You can always stay here as long as you like,” she reassures him, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you mom. You’re the best,” he sniffles, before making his way upstairs.

He walks into his old bedroom and drops his duffel on the the bed. He starts unpacking his stuff and after a while, his mother walks in.

“Hi honey. I have hot cocoa with extra marshmallows,” she informs him, walking in with two mugs filled with the hot drink.

He smiles weakly at her before grabbing one of the mugs of hot cocoa.

“Now tell me what’s made you so upset,” she starts.

“Zach and I broke up and today I saw him again in over two weeks and it broke me!” he sighs, trying hard not to cry at the thought of Zach.

“Start from the beginning honey,” she replies, wanting to hear the full story.

He explains to her the entire story and she listens along without saying anything. She just nods and drinks from the mug, not interrupting him at all.

“Oh honey I’m so sorry that you’re going through this right now, but I think you should follow your heart, not your mind. If you truly love him, you should at least give him a chance to explain himself. I know Zach loves you honey. Everyone can see that from a mile away and I know you still love him. All I’m saying is that you need to do whatever will make you happy,” she suggests, trying to be as supportive as possible.

 _Once upon a time, we had it all (we had it all) (Mmm)_  
_Somewhere down the line we went and lost it (we went and lost it)_  
_One brick at a time we watched it fall (fall)_  
_I’m broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me_

The next morning, Zach is sat in the living room eating cereal, when he hears the front door open. He puts his cereal bowl down and turns around to see Dylan walking towards him. Zach stands up and walks towards him.

“Babe, I’m so sorr-

Dylan grabs Zach by the back of his neck and pulls him into a rough kiss. Zach kisses back right away his hands going to the small of Zach’s back. Dylan slides his tongue in and moans into the kiss, losing himself in the amazing feeling of Zach’s mouth on him. Zach kisses back just as enthusiastically.

Dylan lightly pushes Zach on the couch, detaching their lips for a second. He straddles Zach on the couch, placing his arms on either side of Zach’s head on the top of the couch.

“Babe-”

Dylan slams their lips together to shut him up, grinding down onto Zach’s clothed cock. Zach groans at the sensation of Dylan grinding their cocks together and drops his hands down to Dylan’s ass, guiding him onto his now interested cock.

“Dyl babe, don’t stop,” Zach gasps into his mouth.

Dyl breaks the kiss to suck a mark into his neck.

“Babe, we should talk first” Zach suggests, not wanting to take things further without knowing where he stands with Dylan.

“Fine,” Dylan sighs, getting off of Zach.

He sits down next to Zach on the couch, trying to steady his breathing a little.

“So what was all of that for?” Zach asks, once he has finally calmed down and has willed his semi down a little.

“I still love you Zach and I think I always will,” Dylan confesses.

“Babe, I love you too! I swear to God, Odette means nothing to me! I was stupid for letting her get close to me and kiss me! I was stupid for not pushing her away right away! I know being slightly drunk isn’t an excuse but I want you to know that I regret it so much! I love you so much and I’ve been a mess since you left the bar that night!” Zach explains, grabbing Dylan’s hand.

“I believe you babe! I’m sorry I didn’t let you explain and I’m sorry it took me so long to listen but I was just so afraid that you cheated on me on purpose and that you didn’t want me anymore. Now I know I was an idiot for being insecure and thinking that. I don’t think I will ever forget what you did, but I think I can forgive you,” Dylan explains.

 _Only you, only you (yeah)_  
_And no one else can fix me, only you (no one like you)_  
_Only you, (nobody else), only you, (oh)_  
_And no one else can fix me, only you, (oh)_  
_Only you_

“So does that mean you’ll come back home and we can work things out? I really wanna work things out,” Zach pleads, wanting nothing more than to prove his love for Dylan.

“Yes I’m coming back home but you’re gonna really have to work for me to fully trust you again,” Dylan replies, lacing their fingers together.

“I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to,” Zach replies seriously.

“Now, kiss me like you mean it, Werenski!” Dylan replies cheekily.

Zach grabs Dylan and lifts him to straddle his lap before slamming their lips together. Dylan immediately kisses back, melting into the kiss. Zach’s hands move down to Dylan’s as and he squeezes it, causing Dylan to moan into the kiss.

“Zach, bedroom now,” Dylan pants as he grinds down onto Zach’s boxer-brief covered cock.

Zach uses his big powerful thighs to lift him and Dylan up, as he keeps his hands securely under Dylan’s butt.

“Zach!” Dylan shrieks, as Zach carries him towards the bedroom.

 _(Falling, falling, falling, yeah)_  
_Only you, (only you), only you, (only you)_  
_And no one else can fix me, only you (only you)_  
_Only you, (only you), only you, (only you)_  
_And no one else can fix me, only you_

“Fuck, I don’t know about you but I’m starving now,” Dylan pants, as he lays naked by Zach’s side.

The two are coming down from the most intense round of sex they’ve ever had.

“Fuck, who knew make-up sex would be better than regular sex?” Zach replies, causing Dylan to smack him in the arm.

“You’re insufferable. I’m gonna go get something to eat,” Dylan groans, sliding out of bed.

“Wow, way to kill all the afterglow,” Zach teases.

“Keep talking and there won’t be any chance of a round 2 later,” Dylan bites back cheekily.

Zach quickly shuts his mouth and gets out of bed, following his naked boyfriend out of the room. He goes back into the dining room and picks up his spoiled bowl of cereal and dumps it out into the sink as Dylan works on making himself a breakfast sandwich while completely naked.

“You know you’re being really distracting right now,” Zach groans as Dylan bends over to grab a skillet from one of the low cabinets in their kitchen.

Zach can see how red Dylan’s ass look from how roughly he fucked him earlier, seeing the bruise he left on his lover’s hips.

“Am I? I didn’t notice,” Dylan chuckles playfully, pretending like he's not deliberately being a little shit.

The sound of Zach’s phone going off breaks the mood and Zach goes over to the coffee table to pick it up. He sees a text from Odette and deletes it before blocking her number. Dylan walks over to Zach and hugs him from behind, kissing his shoulder.

“Babe, don’t start something you can’t finish. Also, you’re gonna burn the food if you don’t stop,” Zach chuckles, wiggling out of the embrace.

Dylan turns around to head back to the kitchen and Zach smacks his ass playfully. Dylan gasps like he’s offended and turns around, shooting him a fake glare before turning back around and walking towards the kitchen.

Zach chuckles to himself before thinking to himself how he wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else at the moment than right here at home with Dylan.


End file.
